


Confidence Building Exercise

by A26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of snogging, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Referenced Switching, Riding, Snogging, Top Yuuri, a bit of ass groping because reasons, have some smutty smuts, my contribution to the fandom, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: Yuuri is challenged with a new way to build some confidence. Ice rink smut ensues.





	

During practice, Victor had watched over Yuuri like a hawk, giving him an earful at each mistake and praising him full-heartedly whenever he got something spot on. They had gone well into the afternoon after being up since the crack of dawn, and Yuuri was getting hungry. 

“Let's do it all again from the start,” Victor said. Although Yuuri was tired, he was still elated about having the chance to train with his idol. It was what motivated him the most. The fame and glory of winning would come second to whatever successes the tall Russian led him toward. Victor’s Japanese was good, but Yuuri could still detect traces of his Russian accent whenever he mispronounced things. It was adorable.

He couldn't deny the way Victor’s face lit up made his heart skip a beat but on the other end of the spectrum, closer to his short performance of ‘Eros’, Victor stirred things in him he’d never dared to feel before. He’d spent a lot of time dwelling over how ashamed it made him feel- he wasn't meant to be harbouring feelings of this kind towards another man- and his coach too! An international star!

That is until Victor had made painfully clear that the feelings were mutual, no matter how embarrassing. He expressed that Yuuri had given him another purpose in life, so with that knowledge (and cheeks brighter than beetroot), he too focused his affections into his skating. 

Victor was silent as Yuuri ran over the program once more. It was a long one, but Yuuri had stamina. It was hard, but he could do it. Victor probably wouldn't have given him a routine he didn't think Yuuri capable of. He wasn't afraid to push his limits on the ice, either. 

Off the rink, Victor was very affectionate, which made Yuuri’s heart ache. How could someone so kind and warm possibly like a self-doubting nobody like Yuuri? He’d never know, but here they were. 

He nailed every spin and landed every jump perfectly, feeling himself swell with pride at the thought of Victor complimenting his performance. The idea of his actions making someone else proud filled him with determination and a confidence he’d never experienced before. 

Victor’s claps could be heard from across the rink and Yuuri met him at the sideline for his critique. He didn't have much to point out, only a few (hundred) pointers which nearly ran Yuuri’s ear off. Victor smiled that usual kind, warm smile of his and rest a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder once he was done. 

“Good job,” he said softly, hand lingering a little longer than necessary. “Let's take a break,” he said. 

“Because _you’ve_ done so much exercise today…” Yuuri commented with a small grin, sitting down on the bench to clip his grips to his blades. 

“Well, I had planned to do a little something with you when you’d perfected your routine...” Victor started, feigning hurt with a hand on his heart. Always so theatrical, even off the cold stage. Yuuri’s interest had been piqued though. “As a… reward.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Yuuri said. “I hope it’s food,” he said with a laugh, his stomach growling as if to agree with him and make the point clearer to Victor on Yuuri’s behalf. 

“Well,” Victor laughed, a finger teasing along Yuuri’s jaw as he stood again, drawing him near, lips dangerously close. It would never cease to amaze Yuuri how Victor was able to render him speechless with such simple gestures. He’d never been one to shy away from letting himself into Yuuri’s personal space, even from the start. “I do have something I want to devour,” Victor purred, eliciting a quiet yet sharp inbreath from the younger man. 

The embarrassment killed him just thinking about it, but Yuuri was extraordinarily expressive without always intending to be. He had no poker face, and he always felt as if Victor was reading him like an open book, all of him laid bare - sometimes in more than just metaphorical ways. All Victor had to do was come close and Yuuri found it difficult to maintain his composure. His cheeks would heat up, his muscles would tense and his breathing would turn shaky. 

“S-shall we go change first?” Yuuri asked. Victor glanced up over Yuuri’s shoulder, as if confirming they were still alone, before returning his attention to Yuuri and smiling softly. 

“Oh, da!” Victor gave Yuuri a little push and he started off toward the changing rooms, the sound of footsteps close behind him. Naturally Victor still appeared as handsome and composed as ever, and here he was with his childish blush and doe-eyes. 

As soon as they were behind the closed doors of the changing room, Yuuri didn't even have a chance to remove his skates before he felt Victor’s arms around his waist from behind, his breath ghosting across his neck as he felt a warm kiss press behind his ear. He resisted the urge to tilt his head into the touch - Victor’s hair tickled a bit, and rest his hands on top of Victor’s. 

“Weren't we changing?” Yuuri asked, feeling as if it was going to be a futile argument. 

“Wouldn't you prefer me to help?” Victor asked, his breath smooth against Yuuri’s neck and collarbone. Yuuri startled as Victor slid a hand up his chest to unzip his sweater, Yuuri’s hand flying up to stop him, his heart racing. It didn't help that Victor was pressing himself up against his back, but _here_ of all places? 

“Victor!- what- here?!” he tried, earning a luxuriously dirty chuckle from Victor. He was clearly enjoying this far too much. 

“Consider it another confidence building exercise,” Victor said with a grin, rounding to Yuuri’s front slowly. Yuuri still had a hand over the collar of his sweater, as if holding a hand to his chest would steady his racing heart. His cheeks were already dusted pink, and no doubt the outline of his growing erection would soon be noticeable. It made him uncomfortable and flustered. 

...however, he’d be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit intrigued by what Victor had in mind. 

“Can I at least take my skates off first?” He asked. Victor just smiled and nodded, arms folded against his chest as he watched Yuuri. He felt the eyes on him, felt exposed as the back of his sweater rose with the hunching over. Victor’s stare always bore straight through him and ignited all kinds of desires he’d been too timid to allow himself before. As soon as his boots were off and Yuuri had risen to his feet once more, Victor was on him. 

Arms slipped around his waist, warm and firm and so strong, pulling their chests together as their lips brushed. Yuuri couldn't help the surprised squeak that escaped his lips at the sudden shift, a little bit unsure of what to do with his arms. He was always awkward this close to his idol and he didn't expect it to change. He was growing more and more comfortable with Victor the more the Russian propositioned, and it was even helping him become more comfortable in his own skin. 

Victor’s hands were warmer than Yuuri’s skin and he melted into the touch as those elegant fingers slid beneath his shirt to touch the skin of his back. 

“Relax, there's no one around,” Victor attempted to ease Yuuri’s nerves, taking his time and kissing him slowly and deeply. Yuuri felt every ounce of affection of Victor’s touches and slowly relaxed into the embrace, arms finding a place over Victor’s shoulders, hands gently holding the back of his neck. 

Before he’d realising they had moved, Yuuri felt his back gently press against the lockers, making a quiet noise of satisfaction as the pleasure built like a slow simmering heat in his chest. He was immensely fond of Victor, so being showered with his undivided attention was so breathtaking it almost hurt. If Victor closed the gap any further there would be no hiding his arousal. 

The kiss grew heated and Yuuri felt resentful of every inch of space between them. He was anxious as much as he was excited, so with a small surge of confidence he pressed his hips forward, clothed arousal pressing into Victor’s hip. Victor practically growled into Yuuri’s throat and met Yuuri’s hips with his own, pinning the younger skater to the lockers. Yuuri felt proud of himself at evoking such a response- usually he let Victor make the first move. Or any move for that matter. 

He was appreciative of Victor's efforts and whether he tried to hide the pleased mewls or not, Victor always found a way to draw them out of him. 

Resistance was futile. 

Yuuri parted his lips for a quick breath, panting against Victor’s face and he too breathed against Yuuri’s face, his breathing harsh against Yuuri’s cheek as their tilted heads swapped sides to find the deepest angle in which to share saliva. 

Victor’s hands sunk below Yuuri’s trousers, warm hands squeezing at his rear. Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth appreciatively and rocked his hips against Victor again, harder this time, desperate for friction. 

Victor broke the kiss, cheeks dusted pink to match Yuuri’s and suddenly Yuuri felt less anxious and more excited. He was ready for whatever Victor suggested for this round. Victor however had other plans. 

“What would you like to do to me?” He panted out, voice already shaky with lust, holding their bodies against each other firmly by the groins. Yuuri paled and Victor just chuckled at his shocked expression. “Perhaps you’d like to take me this time? I prepared in advance just in case…” 

“I uh, w-what?” Yuuri stuttered, still shocked Victor trusted him enough to even suggest it. Yuuri usually let Victor lead, and top, since it didn't require much initiative on his own part. Victor was always so gentle and considerate with him, he was afraid of the tables would turn that he would someone mess it up. Due to his lack of confidence he believed that any tiny mistake would make Victor lose interest in him. 

“I want you, Yuuri,” Victor said, giving his rump a good firm squeeze just to emphasise his point. Yuuri jumped a little, able to feel the sweat on his forehead from his nerves, but Victor’s lusty gaze made it incredibly difficult to look away, those piercing blue eyes staring straight at him from behind hooded eyelids. 

“Uh-” Yuuri coughed and Victor simply smiled. 

“I’ll help you, you’ll be fine,” he said, bringing a hand around to Yuuri’s front to palm at his erection through his trousers. It was heavenly, but he needed more. The building pleasure was so intense his whole body was practically shaking with anticipation. 

“Are you sur- ah!” Yuuri attempted to protest but was cut off when Victor ground his hand against him a little harder. Yuuri just whined and Victor connected their lips once more, this kiss more for reassurance than passion. Yuuri did feel a little more confident, but he was still nervous. 

“I know you’ll take good care of me,” Victor whispered close to his ear, breath hot and heavy and dripping with desire. Yuuri didn't know it was possible to feel this riled up but his coach had a way of bringing his best performances out of him… both on and off the ice. 

He pressed his lips together disapprovingly but made no verbal complaint. Victor took the opportunity to gently take Yuuri’s hand and grab a towel from the hooks, leading him toward the showers. There were a few voices audible from outside the locker room, and Yuuri knew there would be a public skating session this afternoon. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention or even get caught. Victor wasn't very good at hiding things, so it was down to Yuuri to try and make their little public affections as discreet as possible. If it was up to Victor he’d probably take him right up against the rink barrier. 

Not that Yuuri explicitly opposed the idea, but he'd probably never admit it out loud. 

“Hey, you okay? You’ve gone quiet.” Victor’s soothing voice snapped Yuuri from his thoughts. 

“Oh, uh, yeah…” he still couldn't shake that idea. 

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked as he started unzipping Yuuri’s sweater, slowly and carefully slipping it from his shoulders. 

Yuuri blushed but otherwise didn't hold back. 

“I know what… or, where… I want to do it.” 

“Oh?” Victor cooed, hands slipping beneath Yuuri’s black tee, teasing the soft skin there. There was clear definition of muscle beneath, but that didn't mean Yuuri slacked on the oil for his subtle stretch marks. 

“Uh, yeah, but we have to be quick,” Yuuri said quietly, tapering off as he started to lose his steam. Victor’s brows furrowed but he shrugged nonetheless and smiled- no, beamed- at Yuuri. 

“Lead the way then!” 

Yuuri had to take a moment to adjust himself downstairs, Victor only smirking at him and doing the same once Yuuri’s back had turned. Yuuri instructed Victor to keep hold of the towel, and he poked his head out of the locker room. People hadn't started to come in yet, so it was just the odd staff member littering around. It was the middle of the day, and given how well the town knew Victor now, people often came to visit while the two were practicing. 

Yuuri scanned the area and rendered it empty, still padding about in his socks as an amused Victor followed behind him with the visible leftovers of a hardon. 

If he was embarrassed at all, it didn't show. 

Yuuri rounded the ice rink, the cold air wafting gently across his heated face, his heart pounding in his chest as he led Victor to the far end of the rink. He was unsure of how to proceed, but the way Victor stood there and smiled sweetly helped to encourage him to take some action. 

“Hoh, _here_?” Victor said, looking around at their surroundings, a look of amusement clear on his face. He’d always joked about taking Yuuri somewhere more public but clearly hadn't expected for Yuuri to actually initiate it. Victor whistled, impressed, and Yuuri closed the gap between them, pulling Victor close and kissing him a little more roughly than intended.

Victor returned the kiss in kind, forcing his tongue straight into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s breath was soon ragged and soft little noises were escaping Victor’s throat between pants. Their breath was visible from the chill of the air, but both bodies were aflame with passion lit between them, roaring to life with each passing second. 

Victor moved his hands to Yuuri’s hips, gripping hard as Yuuri’s hands held the sides of Victor’s perfect pale neck. The noises were bordering on obscene as their kiss grew sloppier, their footing less stable as the lust started clouding their minds. 

Yuuri was the first to break away, guiding Victor to face the rink and earning a devilish smirk from the older man. 

“Oh, I see you have found your confidence,” he said. Yuuri forced a small smile. He was honestly scared senseless on the inside, terrified of both having sex with Victor in a leading position but also being behind the ice rink barrier. They were completely exposed. Anyone could walk in, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, hot breaths visible in the air against the artificial lighting. 

Yuuri didn't respond, unsure of how, but Victor spoke up in the absence. 

“I can't wait to feel you inside me,” he rasped over his shoulder with a smile too sweet to be even remotely innocent. Yuuri swallowed hard and draped the towel Victor had brought over the bench behind him before carefully resting his hands on Victor’s waiting hips. The older man gave his hips a little wiggle and Yuuri smiled. It reassured him that he wasn't messing anything up yet. 

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable?” He said in an attempt to seem more confident than he was, but it ended up sounding more like an uncertain question. Victor paid it no mind and nodded, offering another smile over his shoulder. 

“I will, now hurry, we don't want to get caught,” Victor practically sang. Yuuri pressed his crotch up against the curve of Victor’s arse, the older man groaning softly and pushing back into the touch. Yuuri wasted no time in reaching his hands around Victor’s waist and unfastening his trousers, dipping a hand below the fabric to palm at Victor’s erection. He was hard, and his underwear had an instantly noticeable wet patch. It only aroused Yuuri more, so he leant forward and kissed along Victor’s neck, his free hand unfastening his own trousers. 

“You’ve got such a dirty imagination Yuuri,” Victor said. “So filthy.” 

Yuuri felt the pride bubbling up in his chest and with an accompanying surge of energy, slipped Victor’s trousers and underwear down, helping him kick one foot out of the end. He still had his trainers on, but neither of them cared at this point. Not with the cold air tickling Victor’s bare skin and making him shudder with delight as he gripped the barrier. Once Victor’s leg was freed, Yuuri kicked his ankle to get him to spread his legs more to alter his height. 

Yuuri’s socks were soaked with ice cold water, but all he could feel was the burning heat deep in his abdomen and the racing pulse in his ears and groin. Victor dug a hand through his jacket pocket for a condom and a sachet of lube and Yuuri carefully opened the lube up after he pushed his own trousers down to his thighs, drizzling the liquid out onto his hand. 

“Here,” Victor said, resting his upper chest and shoulders against the barrier as his hands reached back to stretch his cheeks apart. Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He spotted the red dusting across Victor’s cheek and ear and it made him smile. 

“You’re still sure about this?” Yuuri asked as he ran a pair of slicked fingers up against Victor’s entrance, circling and teasing slowly as he waited for a response. He didn't need to wait long because Victor spread his cheeks as far as they would go and let out a muffled whine at the teasing. 

“It's fine, I want you so much Yuuri, won't you help me?” It was almost pathetic how needy Victor was behaving, unusual for Yuuri to see him in such a position. He wasn't an idiot though, he’d been around Victor enough to spot that he was being coaxed into a certain direction. He didn't feel manipulated however, what with having a moaning figure skating champion on the end of his fingers, rocking back into the touch, fucking himself on Yuuri’s fingers.

Victor had indeed prepared himself in advance, as Yuuri was able to ease two fingers in from the get-go, quickly working up to three. Victor rest his arms over the rink barrier and laid his head against his arm, breathing steady but heavy. It was obvious that he was trying to maintain his composure. 

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asked carefully, a few ounces of doubt still on his mind. 

“Keep going, you’re doing so well,” Victor said, his voice a little shaky. “I think I'm ready for you now,” he said, raising his chest up as Yuuri’s fingers left him. Yuuri rolled the condom over his leaking cock and slathered himself up with some of the lube from his hand, carefully lining himself up, a hand spreading Victor’s lovely bum cheek and the other on his hip, steadying himself as he pushed in.

The heat was incredible. It was tight and hot and sensitive to the touch, each little shiver or shudder of delight making Victor’s hole twitch around the intrusion. Victor usually allowed him time to adjust whenever he was on bottom, so that was exactly what Yuuri did in return, trying his best to copy what had been done to him. 

It was tough to ignore the building heat and the incredible sensations enveloping his aching cock, but Yuuri was known for his stamina, and that too translated to the bedroom as well as the ice rink. Something Victor was consistently training. The longer he’d last in bed, just maybe, might influence his longevity on his blades. Or at least it was nice for Yuuri to think. He usually lasted longer than Victor anyway so the practice was probably more beneficial for him than Yuuri. 

“Is it good?” Victor rasped, clinging to the yellow painted barrier while Yuuri tapped his glasses back up his nose and slowly began rocking his hips back and forth. 

“Mm, so good Victor, you’re so perfect,” he groaned quietly, still flushed red at the sight of having his cock buried in his childhood idol’s perfectly sculpted derrière. His thrusts were steady and deliberate, drawing the sensation out for as long as he could. They were both on edge, aware that anyone could enter the rink and spot them in the act. 

“Keep doing tha- aah, yes, Yuuri,” Victor moaned into the cool air above the ice, fuelling Yuuri’s confidence even more. Yuuri’s name fell softly from Victor’s pink lips like a quiet chant, urging the younger skater faster and deeper. 

His confidence shattered in an instant as he heard the doors clang and shutter, a group of voices echoing across the ice as the afternoon group of skaters came in, heading to the lockers to put their skates on. Yuuri gasped and Victor just groaned, legs a little wobbly as Yuuri slipped out and forced Victor to duck before any of the people could see. If anyone found him there, he’d positively never live it down. 

Victor was huffing and let out a laugh, earning a glare from Yuuri, his face scrunched up as they both hunched over on their hands and knees, Yuuri’s flushed face pressed against Victor’s back which was still rising and falling with his heavy breathing.

“What are you laughing at?” Yuuri scolded, doing nothing to ease Victor’s apparent amusement. “They could have see-mmf!” Victor twisted himself to pull Yuuri into a messy kiss, hands grasping hard at his arms and pushing him onto his bare arse against the floor, his back pressing against the rink barrier. All blood left Yuuri’s face and redirected to his cock as Victor swung his leg over Yuuri’s lap, hunching down to kiss him roughly. 

Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth a little louder than he was comfortable with, the end tapering off into a weak squeak. Victor’s hands were on his chest, thumbing hardened nipples through Yuuri’s shirt. 

“You’re not telling me to stop,” Victor breathed against Yuuri’s ear before leaning up to poke his head above the barrier, checking where the people had all gone. Yuuri was curious, but he trusted Victor to not allow them to get caught in such a compromising position… 

Yuuri didn't want him to stop, so just rested his hands on Victor’s hips, looking up at him with list-darkened eyes. The Russian smirked victoriously and reached between them to take Yuuri’s still hard length into his hand. Yuuri hissed as he lined himself up, sucking air in between grit teeth as he attempted to stay quiet. 

With a small amount of adjustment between both men, Victor settled in Yuuri’s lap, fully seated on his cock, grinding down in small circles and smirking as Yuuri attempted to hold his moans in.

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and felt cold, wet hands slipping around his neck and into his hair, knocking his glasses askew as he kissed him roughly, rocking up and down, impaling himself over and over until the heat growing in Yuuri’s guts was almost maddening. 

“Fuck, Victor, yes,” he chanted quietly, the words more breathy whispers than anything else. Victor looked just as dishevelled, blonde hair sticking to his neck and forehead, face and neck red, cock rubbing between them and flushed a pretty dark colour with his arousal. 

“Yuuri, hah, Yuuri.” 

“Kiss me Victor,” Yuuri demanded, taking his coach’s heavy cock in hand between them, thrusting up into that tight heat to match Victor’s downward movements, driving as far into him as possible. Thrusting as hard against his prostate as he could while he stroked his cock. Victor tried his best to kiss Yuuri in that moment, their hung open, panting mouths pressing loosely against each other for a short moment, their ragged, wrecked breathing interrupting them too much to kiss properly. 

Yuuri thumbed over Victor’s slit as he thrust particularly roughly into his lover, feeling that tightly wound coil snap in his abdomen, starting the release of his orgasm.

Victor followed shortly after, managing to clamp their lips together into a messy, toothy kiss as he too climaxed, the warm evidence spilling across Yuuri’s hand and tee. He stroked Victor until his cock stopped twitching and eventually their thrusts slowed to a stand still, chests heaving. 

Victor curled against Yuuri’s chest, a little hunched over but comfortable for the moment, too euphoric to move. Yuuri rest his head back against the rink barrier and wrapped his arms around Victor’s back while their breathing returned to normal. 

Slowly Victor sat up straight and reached back to retrieve the towel, carefully lifting himself up and holding the towel against himself to clean himself up. All whilst donning a small, satisfied smile.

Yuuri tidied himself up too, tying off his condom carefully and trying to stuff it back into it’s wrapper so it’d be more discreet to dispose of. He stuffed it in his pocket since there wasn't any bins nearby. He’d probably wait until he could find an empty public bin- he would be mortified if anyone at home took the rubbish out and found it. 

Yuuri could hear people getting onto the ice now, so carefully pulled his trousers up as Victor fixed his own. 

“Victor!”

Mortified at the sudden outburst of Yuko’s voice so close to his head, Yuuri startled and let out a yelp. She skated toward the barrier to greet Victor but upon seeing Yuuri’s flushed face on the floor on the other side, she perked an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Hello, we were just stretching after practice,” Victor delivered smoothly.

“Oh sorry! Well don't let me interrupt, see you later!” She smiled a little peculiarly at Yuuri as he got up and she quickly waved, skating away. Yuuri was confused when Victor gave him the same strange little smile, as if he knew something Yuuri didn't. 

“What?” 

“You have a bit of…”. Victor pointed at Yuuri’s tee, gesturing the smattering of gloopy come stuck in little ropes against his stomach. 

“Ach!” Yuuri groaned and stormed off to get a tissue, Victor’s self satisfied chuckle filling the air behind him...

“It wasn't that noticeable,” Victor reassured him on their walk home, Yuuri’s head hung in defeat. He already thought fairly little of himself, the world might as well end if he did anything to tarnish other people’s thoughts of him. 

“I'm hungry,” Yuuri complained quietly.

“We’ll get some food soon,” Victor promised. 

“Katsudon? 

“Hmm…” Victor paused as Yuuri let them back into the bath house, starting on unlacing their boots. “You didn't win anything?” 

After the afternoon Yuuri had had, his eyes narrowed slightly and he checked quickly for signs of life around the house before leaning up to kiss Victor tenderly. Victor seemed surprised, licking his lips with a smile once Yuuri had pulled away. 

“I thought I’d won you?” 

Victor pressed a hand to his chest, seemingly touched, smiling softly. 

“Well when you say it like that,” he contemplated, Yuuri’s eyes lighting up at the prospect of his favourite dish. “You have reached your target weight… and you did so well in practice today,” he said. 

“So…” Yuuri said, trying to coax the permission out of him. If he could physically get him to say it he would, so he had to try other means. 

“Nice try, Mr Katsuki.” 

“Huh?” Did this mean? 

Victor stepped back into Yuuri’s personal space, lips still wet and inviting, eyes lidded and dark. Yuuri had to make a physical effort not to get aroused again. 

Until he smiled that stupid cheery grin of his, shattering the atmosphere. 

“Oh, Katsudon? You can't win if there was never a competition!” Victor said with an affectionate smile, kissing Yuuri’s lips sweetly. 

Sure he wouldn't be getting his pork cutlet bowl, but he figured Victor’s heart was a fair exchange.


End file.
